My soul of silver and gold
by Saltandburn337
Summary: Cas/Oc. "My name is Galadriel- well I don't exactly remember my last name, but after the life I've lived I think I can say I'm a Winchester to the bone. I was 3 when John found me. A pathetic weeping mess covered in blood and tears, leaning over my two ripped open parents. I've been with the boys ever since." please r&r. M for language and fluff later :)
1. Dean returns

**I was quite unsure of how this would go but, well, here we go! Be kind.**

* * *

I sat there, depressed and sullen. My head pressed against the wall, while my legs were up at my chin wrapped in my slim arms. The empty bottle of Jack gleamed out the corner of my eye.

My name is Galadriel- well I don't exactly remember my last name, but after the life I've lived I think I can say I'm a Winchester to the bone.

I was 3 when John found me. A pathetic weeping mess covered in blood and tears, leaning over my two ripped open parents. I've been with the boys ever since.

Everyone calls me "Ella" because Galadriel sounds so over the top and pretentious. If you call me Galadriel, I'm liable to rip your head off.

Dean has been dead for 4 months now and I pretty much haven't moved since, locked in my room at Bobby's house.

I heard crashing and the sound of a scuffle down stairs.

"Ella, you need to come and see this." I heard Bobby yell my name.

I brushed my tangled red hair from my face. My heart fluttered in my chest as I reached for my gun.

Stumbling slightly I unlocked my door and made my way cautiously down the stairs.

...

"Dean!" I screamed and fell against the wall behind me in fright, my gun pointed at his face.

"Calm down kid, it's him." I searched Bobby's eyes for any sort of warning, a sign, anything! But he was dead serious.

"Ella? Oh baby girl what happened to you?" my heart almost spilt in two when I heard his voice. Dean wasn't one for affection, but with me, well, I was basically his little sister.

"Four months without my brother, well I kind of lost my ability to give a shit." I looked down at my dirty tattered clothes, this shock really had sobered me up.

"Dean.." I whimpered running into his arms, almost bowling him over.

I held back my tears I would not break, this was a happy, amazing situation, no I wouldn't cry.

He smelt like damp earth and gasoline, but I still squished my face into his neck.

I pulled back to look into his green eyes and for the first time since he had died I crack a huge smile, a tear of joy running down my cheek.

He smiled right back letting out a huge breath of relief.

"How did...?" I faded off trying to find my voice in the swarm of sobs attempting to rise in my throat.

"That's what I'd like to know." His eyes hardened and he was back to serious Dean. I pulled away from his embrace, my features tightening. I loved having Dean back but, I did forget about his seriousness.

"Where's Sam?"

* * *

Thanks to Dean's knowledge of his younger brother we managed to track down his cell phone. I sat in the back seat of the car all the way there, pondering, wondering and reeling.

The Winchesters where going to be united. I suddenly felt out of place, even though I had been brought up with the two of them, we had nothing in common. My hip length hair was orange and curly, my eyes where a dark jade green around the rim and light green on the inside. Freckles scattered across my nose giving me a girlish look, even though I was 25. The only thing similar about us was our family loyalty, oh and our temper, but that was gained over time.

I looked down at my newly clean hands, my slim fingers soaked in the fading glow of the far off sun.

The car jolted over a pot hole and I bumped my head against the window.

"Dang it." I rubbed my head while I scrunched my nose, not in pain, but in annoyance.

"Sorry El," Dean threw a cheeky smile at me in the revision mirror.

"Ass," I mumbled.

"Flame head," he mumbled back. I laughed at that childish insult.

"Would you two idjits stop messing around, where almost there." Bobby chuckled from the passenger seat. I laughed silently to myself; it was good to be happy again.

We pulled into to the car park of a motel, I spied the impala out of the corner of my eye. He was here alright. I was scared and excited all at the same time, my stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots.

_'Galadriel' _The voice inside my head, that had been a frequent pain in the ass, piped up. I knew when the voice came into my head I was about to feel the sting of a headache.

I clenched my fists waiting for the pain, but it never came.

The car stopped with a shudder. I opened the door with a great effort, the hinges creaking from age and rust. I slammed the door and followed my brother into the building.

I couldn't stop thinking about how the pain hadn't seared my brain. This couldn't be good.

My eyes searched the worn carpet for answers, my hands firmly buried in my pockets. Dean looked back at me, checking that I was still behind them.

I heard a knock on wood and looked up to see Dean and Bobby standing in front of a door. Then it started. My fingers buzzed and my body started vibrating.

"Dean! DEAN!" I screamed as a searing white light flooded my vision.

"Ella!" heard a voice in the back of my mind.

Suddenly I was falling, falling into light, blinding white light.


	2. You're the voice in my head?

**here you go, new chappy :)**

* * *

I hit the ground with a thud.

My groan echoed around me. I opened my eyes to see trees, lots of them.

"Galadriel." I heard the voice say, but this time it wasn't in my head. Taking in my surroundings I searched for the source of the sound.

There he was, an angelic site wrapped in an oversized trench coat.

His piercing blue eyes boar into mine, taking my breath away.

"You're the voice in my head?" I blinked, a confused and aggravated expression covering my face.

"I am." His coat billowed out behind him as he glides forward. I tried my best to keep the stern expression on my face instead of losing myself in awe.

"Who are you?" I slowly rose whipping my now dirty hands on my once clean jeans.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." My legs almost gave out.

"You gotta be kidding me! An Angel? A frickin Angel?" I laughed in shock. He cocked his head confused. I rubbed my temples trying to make sense of the situation. He reached forward to place a hand on my shoulder. I immediately flinched backwards and reached for my gun.

"Your firearm was taken from you on your journey here. There is no need for violence, I have brought you here to warn you." Warn me about what? There was pretty much nothing scary that I hadn't already encountered.

"Look Mr "Casserole" or whatever, I really want to go back to the boys. Couldn't you have warned me in my head?" he looked at me, his face stern. If he wasn't all "I'm angel of the lord and I've come to warn you", then I might have cared that he was drop dead gorgeous.

"My voice causes you physical pain." He stated confused.

"And falling face first into the ground doesn't?" I rubbed my head to emphasise my point. I looked across at the setting sun.

"I must warn you Galadri-" I cut him off.

"Look cupcake, call me "Galadriel" once more and I'll make sure that nose of yours is able to sniff round corners." I sat at him, glaring at him.

"But is that not your name?" his expression turned to confusion.

"Call me Ella, sounds less douchey." I smiled a thin smile, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ella," he started slowly. "You must listen, you have to be careful." Wow, I felt like slapping myself in the face.

"Well, that's a newsflash, sorry I don't mean to be cynical. I'm very worried about my brothers." I searched the field we were standing in. "Where are we anyway?" I looked at his deep blue eyes, trying not to get distracted.

"Where we are is not important. I will be watching you Ella." All I could feel was two cool fingers press against my forehead before I was falling again.

...

"Ella, come on baby girl, wake up." I knew that voice.

"Dean?" I groaned as I opened my heavy lidded eyes.

My gaze was filled with the concerned faces of Dean and Sam.

I was on my feet in a spilt second searching the room for the "Angel" that had abducted me moments ago.

"Woah, Ella calm down. What happened you were gone for two days." Sam approached pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Two days?" My eyes widened in shock. "But that's impossible; I was only gone mere minutes." Sam pulled back to look into my eyes. Dean came around his side looking confused as hell. I flicked my hair out of my eyes and bit my lip, contemplating.

"What happened Els, you just disappeared!" Dean looked concerned yet ready to kill a bastard.

"There was this guy, I think his name was casamul, castarel, casti-"

"Castiel?" Dean interjected.

"Yeah, him." My eyebrows matted together in confusion.

"We had a run in with him with a psychic this morning."

"But I was with him for the whole time I was gone..." this was beginning to become too much for me.

"Who is he Ella?" Sam placed his hand on the side of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"He was some freaky dude in a trench coat."

"You know that's not what I mean." He raised one eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

"I can't tell you, it sounds stupid." I pulled away from his hand and headed to what I assumed was a bathroom.

"Hey, you get back here!" Dean yelled as I slammed and locked the door. It was all too much for me. I lay on the cold tile floor and passed out.


	3. Poor Sammy

I figured something was wrong when she didn't reply.

"Stand back Sam," I pushed him aside and prepared to do what I do best, kick the door down.

The lock shattered and the door swung open, revealing Ella curled up into a ball on the floor, so fragile, so small.

I strode forward and scooped her up into my arms.

Sam looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What could have happened to make her do that?" I looked down at her peaceful face, her childish freckles reminding me of so many times when I had to carry her like this, a long time ago when she was a child.

"I don't know Sammy, but whatever it is it's not good." I placed her on the bed that I had reserved for her. Sam started pacing frantically.

"Dean, whatever is going on her is not good! This thing must be huge to silence Ella and burn that poor woman's eyes out!" he threw his hands up exasperated and plopped down onto the end of the bed.

"We have to figured out what this thing is Sam, and moping around here is not exactly helping." I felt Ella's hand twitch and I looked down at her face to see her eyes flutter open.

"Jesus, Ella, why did you do that?" Sam was now on the other side of the bed mimicking my stance.

"I'm gunna call Bobby and see what we can find out about this demon." Sam pulled out his phone, only to be stopped by Ella's small hand.

"He's not a demon." She croaked through her sleepy state.

"He? Well what is _he_ then?" I asked her, her green eyes flickering to mine, pleading for something.

"He is a... something different." I gripped her shoulders roughly.

"WHAT?!" I shook her slightly in frustration. This earned me a swift knee to the face. I fell backward shaking the momentary loss of control out of my head.

"Ok I deserved that, but still-" I sat up to see Sam leaning over her protectively. Christ Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt her. She looked at me with an annoyed _really? _look on her face.

"I can't tell you ok, I can barely remember myself, but he wasn't bad, he tried to warn me." She looked at her hands, I saw her palms were smudged with dirt.

"About what?" I was back on my knees next to her, my small outburst forgotten.

"He said 'You must listen, you have to be careful. I will be watching you Ella' or something to that effect." She said it slightly affectionately, like them memory reminded her of something.

"Well that's just peachy, but we need to find out who this douche is," I stood now pacing like Sam had moments ago.

"Why is it you don't know who he is he is automatically a douche?" she sighed exasperatedly and shook her hair out of her eyes. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her, hold her close. Sam still leaned over her, a hand pressed against the bed next to her, his arm forming a protective barrier around her. She leaned into his shoulder, giving up. I was reminded of all the times Sam had told me of his attraction to our "little sister", he had always had a crush on her. Poor guy tried never to show it though, always being particularly guarded around her.

"This isn't helping anything," he looked down at the top of her head, his eyes softening slightly.

"Well mister know it all, what do you suggest?" he gave me a sarcastic look and motioned to the phone beside me.

"Call Bobby." He said and abruptly turned his attention to Ella. She was a very attractive woman if I might say so myself, but she never showed any signs of returning Sam's feelings. He would often cradle her when she slept in the car. Sometimes she would ask me if he had feelings for her, and ask me how to deal with not returning his feelings. Ella really wasn't one for having romantic anything, let alone relationships. But I could defiantly see what Sam saw in her, despite seeing her as a little sister and a little sister only.

I turned my attention to me cell phone, only partially listening to Sam's words to Ella. She was a very fragile thing, although she can kick some serious monster ass, every time she was confronted with something evil the change was actually scary, her wide green eyes looking so hateful and full of loathing. The girl's pent up emotions were like a time bomb. I mean I had lost both parents too, but I hadn't been found soaking in a pool of their blood.

"Dean?" her voice shattered my train of thought.

"Sorry, right Bobby." I coughed slightly and dialed the number.

* * *

**So Sam has a thing for Ella... ohhhh scandal! **


	4. soul splitting light

**Ok here is another chapter that I just had to get out :)**

* * *

I watched the sun set through the motel window. Everything had become quite tense since I regain consciousness, the boys seemed to be battling over who should be watching over me, it made me feel kind of stupid and weak.

It had been a while since the sun had set and I had been faking sleeping for a while now. My eyes flung open at the sound of the front door opening. I looked over to see Sam's silhouette disappear into the night. As the engine of the impala roared to life I got up and peered out the window. The impala pulled out of the car park and I turned back to see Dean stirring from his nightmares.

"Oh Sammy, where are you going?" I looked back at the window once more before walking over to Dean. He was starting to open his eyes. I lay down next to him and cuddled into his arms, trying to take his pain away. I don't care how old I am I can cuddle my big brother nightmares away if I want too.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his side in a protective embrace.

"You're the ones with the nightmares Dean, I'm not stupid." I rested my head on his chest. He always acted like such a badass but no one saw Dean like I did. He's a hard headed prick, but he's caring in all the best ways.

"Nightmares? Nah, I'm fine. Where's Sam?" He propped himself up on his elbow still cradling me.

"He took off." Dean looked at me like he was about to explode. "Dean he'll be fine he does this all the time." I pulled away from him and stood up.

"You didn't stop him?" he hurried to get up, he didn't bother to put a shirt on, nor his pants. He just stood there frustrated. I saw the hand print shine slightly in the light of the dim street lamp.

"Dean, I figured he might want some time alone, he's not a kid." I looked down at my singlet and underwear and suddenly felt exposed. I'd never felt exposed before, well not in front of Dean. I ignored it and went to the window. I looked down at the scares on my arms and legs, so many monsters, so many wounds. I pulled my shirt up to reveal my protection tattoo nestled in the space just under my stomach and just above my thigh, on that smooth plain of skin by my hipbone.

"He took my car!" He yelled with that exasperated look on his face. I crossed the room and pulled on my jeans and a flannel shirt. I turned to see Dean rushing to do the same.

"We arn't following him, right Dean?" I reached into my bag and pulled out my knife, I still hadn't managed to locate my gun. I pulled on my boots and slipped the knife into the right one.

"No El's we are gunna try and summon this son of a bitch." I looked at my, now fully clothed, brother like he was absolutely nuts.

"Dean that's a bad idea!"

"You said it yourself Ella, he's not bad. I just want to ask him some questions."

* * *

I sat there with an exasperated look on my face as Bobby finished off his symbols.

"Quite an art collection you've got going on there." Dean broke the silence talking to Bobby.

I ignored them and stared down at my knife, swinging my legs like a little girl. I was sitting on a table not far off from there chatter about weapons.

"This isn't going to work." I muttered, trying to amuse myself. I used my dagger to reflect some light into Dean's eyes.

"Hey kid quit it." I loved annoying Sam and Dean, it was my favourite pass time, especially when they ignored me. I gave him a devious smile and hopped down from my table. I walked into the middle of the room and sat down. Dean sat in the spot I had been and continued to talk to Bobby.

"_Galadriel_." I heard Castiel speak to me. Suddenly the roof started to rumble and move.

"This might be wishful thinking but I hope that's just the wind." Dean's eyes flicked up to the now exploding lights. My head twanged with the pain of the voice. I turned my attention to the door that was now rattling. I stood up and ran to the side of the room cowering against the wall.

The doors flew open and in he came. The same beige trench coat, same eyes, same person.

The men pulled out their guns and started shooting round after round.

"Stop!" I yelled at them, but they couldn't hear me. Castiel glided forward and stopped right in front of Dean. I watched as Dean asked him who he was then after Castiel answered proceeded to stab him.

"DEAN!" I screamed flying forward. I watched in horror as Castiel pulled the knife out and let it drop to the ground.

Castiel turned around and looked at my gobsmacked expression.

"Ella, it is ok, I cannot be hurt." He stated as if it were normal. I rubbed my eyes in awe.

"But he just stabbed you.." I trailed off feeling faint. I looked into his eyes; I swore I could see concern hidden deep down. I saw Bobby raise a swing an Iron rod. Before anyone could react I moved, blocking the blow with my hand. My arm didn't recoil from the blow, but my hand glowed a hot white, the rod melted like butter in my palm.

I let go and backed away. _WTF! _Is all I could think. My gaze flickered to Dean and his 'Holy crap!' face, then to Bobby's similar expression. I looked to Castiel for some sort of explanation or concern, he just looked at me with understanding.

"What the hell Galadriel?" Oh Dean, you did not just call me that. I looked at him, my face both stretched in anger and pain. My stomach started burning.

A blood curdling scream ripped from my throat, my insides felt they were playing a game of tug-of-war. I felt my soul split in two. Two strong arms gripped me and kept me up right, I looked up expecting to see Dean or Bobby, but it was Castiel, I realised then that my skin was glowing.

Light encapsulated us, coiling through my hair, swirling around like a hurricane. Castiel never let go, it felt like he was trying to protect me from something I couldn't see.

All of a sudden the light faded and I was left breathless and weak. I fell into the strong supporting arms of the Angel my brother had summoned.

"Oh god, Ella!" I was suddenly ripped from Cas and in the arms if my extremely protective big brother.

I looked into his worried green eyes, and smiled. Strength spread through me like delayed adrenaline.

"I'm fine Dean," I stood up straight, flicking my fiery locks out of my face.

"She has completed her transformation." Castiel stated as if answering an unasked question.

"What?!" Dean looked at him as if he wanted to have another crack a stabbing him.

"She has unlocked her power, broken the barrier." I turned to face him and something inside me told me what he meant. I wasn't entirely human. "She is part Angel." I laughed a tinkling sound and smiled wide. I mean it had happened before, weird times when I had accidently moved something without touching it, but that had only been in times of extreme anger.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something wasn't right.

"That's not all though, is it Castiel. There is something else." I knew it and so did he; something bad. Suddenly I flushed with a sudden feeling turmoil.

"Who are my parents Cas?" he flinched as if he had been slapped.

"That is for another time." He looked deep into my eyes, silently communicating the fact that he would explain later.

"Hey Angel dude, answer her qu-" but Dean was too late Cas had disappeared.

I turned to him and fell back into his arms, for the first time in a long time feel into a heavy and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**There is something Cas is holding back ... feel free to speculate in the reviews ;) anywho **


	5. Who's my father Cas!

**Here we go big reveal :)**

* * *

"What the hell Sammy?!" I carried Ella into our motel room, yelling at him in a hush. "Where were you?" Sam just looked at me guiltily. "Look you know what it doesn't matter. We have a much bigger problem that you." I lay her in the bed removing her jeans and tucking her in under the covers. My sleeping angel, damn I wish that didn't sound like a pun.

"What is it Dean?" I kissed her on the forehead and turned to him face on, back straight.

"Well let me fill you in. While you were out on your little pity trip we summoned an Angel, found out Ella is also some Angel hybrid, oh and apparently Angels are super hard to kill." I threw my blood encrusted knife to the ground for emphasise.

"Angel? You're kidding right? Damn, that's why Ella wouldn't tell us, it does sound stupid."He rubbed his forehead and sighed, tired and warn out. I walked over to my bed, beat and too tired to be bothered fighting.

"Look, we'll discuss this in the morning, okay?" I looked over to see Ella tossing and turning.

"I've got this one Dean, sleep dude, you need it." He crossed the room and climbed into bed next to her. She instantly latched on to him, shaking, but not waking. He smiled a broken smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. I smiled back knowing she would sleep better with Sam because I was having nightmares of my own.

...

It was so beautiful here; the sand so fine and white and the sun so hot and bright. I remember this was about the only holiday we got as kids, on the beach somewhere on the coast. Dad wasn't there, but then again, when was he?

"Hello Ella." My wistful smile never broke as I lay my eyes on Castiel standing in the sand.

"Hey Cas, why am I dreaming about you?" I buried my toes in the warm sand as I walked to meet him. It was a silly idea, but this memory made me feel so wonderful and free, I reached out and hugged him.

He stood there shocked, wondering what to do. Gently his arms came up to mimic mine in a warm embrace. I stepped back and smiled wide.

"That was strange, but enjoyable." He gave a hint of a smile. Then he cocked his head to the side. "You are not dreaming about me, I have come to speak to you in your dream."

"About my parents." I was suddenly sullen.

"Your parents." He nodded. My dream suddenly changed.

We were in an old house, a very familiar house.

"This is my house..." I ran over to the fire place to gingerly touch the inlayed stones.

"Your mother was a beautiful human." He started, sounding like a narrator off an old sitcom.

I saw a beautiful woman walk into the room, her beautiful red hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head. She carried a basket full of washing into the room, humming lightly to herself.

"She was the perfect daughter, the perfect wife. Always kept her tongue, never stepped a foot out of line. But she wanted more." We were suddenly on a balcony. My mother's hair flew around her like a red cyclone. She stared longingly into the night.

"This attracted the wrong kind of attention." I saw a man walk out onto the balcony and hug her from behind. "Her husband loved her very much, but she wanted a child and her was infertile." She looked wistfully up at her husband, and then continued her staring.

"Her beauty not only attracted mortal suitors but, immortal ones too." The dream changed and we were in the bedroom.

The man was sitting on the bed looking into the eyes of some stranger I had never seen before.

"An angel fell in love with your mother. He offered her husband what he and his wife had always wanted if he gave him one night in his body. He refused for a long time, but one night caved in for the sake of a child." I watched as he inhaled and odd coloured smoke. His eyes changed and I knew it wasn't him anymore.

Suddenly my dream was in fast forward.

"We'll skip the details and say that in the end your mother became pregnant with you." The dream stopped and my mother was big bellied and glowing with pride. She sat there singing to her stomach, a soft melody that I faintly remembered.

"But you, Ella, were not a very welcome addition to the angel world. So when you reached the age of three, my brothers sought to destroy you." I saw flashing images of white lights, blood, gore and lots of screaming. I saw a tiny me curled up in a ball in the hallway closet, tears streaming down my small cheeks.

Tears started running down my own cheeks as I watched my family being destroyed all over again.

"They couldn't bring themselves to kill you though." I saw little me being dragged out into the front room, the angel hesitated. "So the put up a wall, to protect your powers from revealing themselves till you were old enough to understand and control those powers." The whole scene disappeared and we were back on the beach.

"Why would the kill my parents then leave me to drown in their blood? I thought angels were good!" I screamed at him through my tears.

"We are soldiers of God, and he has a purpose for you." I reached forward and gripped the lapels of his coat.

"Who is my father Cas?!" I screamed in desperation.

"Lucifer."


	6. Cas's coat

**here we go we see small hints to Cas/Ella feelings enjoy :)**

* * *

I sat up with a jolt; my scream rocked the silent room. My body shook with violent sobs, tears streamed down my cheeks as I buried my face in my knees.

My father is Lucifer? Oh my god! I'm the fucking daughter of pure evil!

"Holy crap Ella!" I was suddenly engulfed in my brother's embrace. I tried to push him away, how could anyone touch me?

Suddenly I felt a hand smoothing my hair. I loved my brother, but they didn't know who I am, _what_ I am.

I tore out of the steel arms and ran for the door. As I ran I snatched my jeans off the table near the door. Before the boys could figure out what was going on, I was out of the door and half way down the road. I sprinted as fast as I could, ducking into an alley and donning my pants. I felt a rush of some sort of energy coarse through my veins and I did something insane.

I ran towards the brick wall in front of me and kicked off attempting to run up it. To my surprise I took off reaching the roof in a matter of seconds. Carefully I walked to the edge of the roof peering over to see my brothers running through the streets searching frantically.

"What are you doing?" I spun and clutched at my chest.

"Jeez Cas! You gave me such a fright!" I panted, bracing myself on the railing running along the edge of the top floor.

"You should not be out here." He stepped forward looking concerned.

"You just told me I was the spawn of satin! What do I care?!" I felt I fresh batch of tear start pouring. He moved in one swift motion and lay his trench coat over my shoulders.

"Your father may be the Devil Ella, but he was once an Angel. Not everyone turns out like their parents. Look at Sam." I pulled the coat closer over my shoulders peering over the edge to see Sam and Dean fighting on the pavement, the odd car driving passed.

"It is your choice to use your powers for good or evil, but you are a lot more power than you imagine and this can lead to some difficulty." I looked up to see that he was much closer than before, a heartbeat away. My breath caught and I looked away.

"What do you mean Castiel?" I shivered from the cold. He looked down at me as if he wished I wasn't who I was. He wasn't the only one who wished that.

"Because your father is... who he is, you are going to run into a very strong feeling to do the wrong thing, quite often. You are going to be battling yourself, which is harder than it sounds." I had stopped breathing, out of shock and awe. He was so close. I felt such an attraction to him, something that I hadn't felt for anyone before.

"Piece of cake." I muttered staring down at my feet. His finger pushed my chin up so he could look me in the eyes again.

"You are part Angel Ella, you decide whether that's a good thing or not. I will be around." All I could see was a sea of blue. My staring was interrupted when I heard Dean scream my name. I turned back to see Cas was gone. Dang, I couldn't believe I had the hots for an Angel.

I realised the coat was still around my shoulders, shielding me from the artic temperature. I headed to the railing and climbed over it. I let myself fall backwards into the soft whispering wind.

The rush of air was foreign, but surprisingly enjoyable. I landed on the balls of my feet with barely a thud.

"Ella!" I heard Sam yell, I knew he had found me just by the tone of his voice. I was swung off the ground and into his arms. I wrapped my beige clad arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"What the fuck made you run off like that! For fuck sake girl!" That was Dean. I felt like such a child, then again I wasn't a very mature individual. I sucked in a sharp breath as I remembered why I had run off in the first place.

"I know who my parents are." I whispered into Sam's neck. I looked over to see Deans face plastered with worry. "My mother is human, but my Dad is an Angel... of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Sam placed me back on my feet and pulled the coat closer around me.

"His name is well... Lucifer..." I flinched waiting for the onslaught of disgust and waiting to be pushed away. Everyone just stood there shocked, speechless.

"I-I don't even know what to say." Dean approached with a gentle expression on his face, trying to ease the tension.

"It's true, Castiel showed me everything. I'm a monster..." I trailed off.

"No!" I was chastised by the two of them.

"Just because of your father doesn't mean you're a monster, I mean look at Sam." Dean hugged me gently. I saw Sam glaring at the back of his head. They loved me, I could feel it deep inside.

"I love you guys." I hugged them both, wrapping my arms around both their necks.

"Ok enough chick flick moments. Let's get back." I could tell they were both very disturbed by what I had told them, but I just let it go over my head. It was a huge thing for me to process too, and I really wasn't sure how it was going to affect our tight little family. God Galadriel why were you even born? A horny devil, that's how. Stupid brain; making me think horrible thoughts.

We were almost back at the motel when I started regretting not wearing shoes.

"Ow," I whispered under my breath, but I wasn't quiet enough. Sam laughed and picked me up bridal style. I giggled knowing he was trying to completely forget about the little gem I had just added to our treasure trove of disturbing new realities.


	7. First kiss

I collapsed onto my back on Dean's bed spreading my arms wide. Things were a little weird since I told them my news an hour ago. I couldn't sleep, my brain was too tormented about the thought of my father being the lord of all evil.

"Come here baby girl." I felt the bed bend under the weight of my big brother who was currently pulling me into a hug. "Who's coat is that?" He smoothed the giant folds of material on my back.

"This is Cas's trench coat." I smiled warmly into the beige lapels. Dean sighed almost aggravated.

"I don't like him." He squeezed me tighter, brushing the hair from my face.

"He pulled you out of hell Dean! _And _if it wasn't for him I would be halfway to china by now." I curled further into his arms, slapping his chest agitated.

"You aren't a monster Ella, you're an Angel! You should be thrilled." He struggled to sound sincere, his voice almost a monotone. I pushed away from him and took the coat off, standing and placing it caringly on the back on the chair in the tiny kitchen.

"Ella please, you need sleep, go to bed. You know Dean won't sleep till you do." I heard Sam groan as he rolled over towards me. I walked over to his bed and leaned down, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Okay Sam, I'll try." He looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, _one more? _His eyes read like a book. I giggled and gave him a big hug, kissing him on the cheek this time. I have the best brothers, so big and cuddly. They always treated me like a child, and although I can shred demon ass, I never felt the need to grow up.

"Enough of that Sammy she needs her sleep." Dean complained; he wanted his cuddles too.

"Naw, does the baby want his bottle?" Sam crooned sarcastically, his face smothered in mock sympathy.

"Enough you two." I shook my head, a small smile gracing my lips. My pants pooled around my ankles and I kicked them somewhere off into the darkness climbing into bed next to Dean. I figured he needed the most comforting. Sometimes I felt like a teddy bear, always a scapegoat for their secret fears, their nightmares. I comforted them in the night when all the lights went out, they would squeeze me and whisper in their sleep, things about each other, monsters and me. They frequently whispered of their love for me, which was cute to a point then it got freaky. I was my brothers substitute for everyone in their lives that had abandoned them. My heart swelled as I realised I could have been one of those people.

I snuggled into Dean's chest as he began to snore. My eyelids became very heavy and after a few attempts to stop them I finally gave in to the measly few hours of sleep.

...

"Wakey, wakey, sun spot, time to grab a granola and blow this popsicle stand." My sleep filled eyes struggled to focus on Dean's cheeky smiling face.

"Go away ass!" I reached out and took a lazy swipe at his blurry figure.

"Come on carrot top we are going to Bobbys." I stretched my shoulders stiffly, cracking my neck from side to side. I threw back the covers and glanced at the already awake Sam. He looked at me smiling a cheeky smile. I then realised that my top had been lost sometime during my sleep and I was sitting there in my bra and underpants.

"God damn it." I sat there looking at my flat stomach dumbfounded. I toppled to the side as I was pelted with various types of muesli bars. "Damn it Dean!" I laughed throwing them right at his grinning face. I ducked under the cover to find my singlet.

"Hello Winchesters." I froze, I knew that voice without even thinking. I felt the blanket being pulled over my exposed legs. I giggled in the darkness knowing one of my brothers was being very protective and was probably giving him such a bitch face.

"Do you mind Cas? We are just about to leave." Dean's voice came from just above my blanket.

"I just came to retrieve something of mine." I heard the fluttering of wings and the pressure on the blanket was gone. I popped back out from under the sheets pulling my singlet over my head.

"Stupid Angel," I heard Dean mutter, I ignored him and got up stretching my arms wide. The floor felt cool on my bare feet as I wondered over to my rucksack. I pulled out a fresh pair of old jeans and placed my brush on the table. Pulling my pants on I saw the coat was gone. I started pulling the brush through my hair, ripping out the knots and smoothing back the slight frizz.

"So why are we going to Bobby's?" I asked as I placed the brush back in the sack. I turned to see Sam and Dean all packed and read, Dean holding out a dented bar.

"Tell you in the car."

...

I sat with my feet up on the kitchen table, an old wore out book cradled in my lap, my hair flowing down the back of the chair. The boys just ranted and argued about what we were going to do about this whole angel situation.

"If you two are finished arguing," Bobby started, thumping a pile of books onto his desk.

"Start reading." I finished off exasperatedly, nibbling at an apple. My eyes stayed locked on my current page in revelations.

"You are getting me pie." Dean turned and slapped Sam with a book.

"I want ice cream." I waved my apple in the air not looking up. I closed my book and got up.

"What are you doing sun spot?" Dean questioned plopping himself down in the seat across from my previous spot.

"I, duffus, am going to read in the sun." The apple core hit the bottom of the bin with a resounding thud.

"Don't stray too far princess." I heard Bobby call out from his office. I paused at the door to roll my eyes.

"What am I, eight?" I shut the door behind me and strode out into the metal jungle. The sun beat down on my sun deprived skin, my hair swayed lightly in the soft breeze. I began to read again, this time in Psalms, there was one verse that I could stop reading:

**_'Psalms 91:11_**_: For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways.'_

Give his Angels charge over thee? Like a guardian? Maybe they aren't all dicks like Dean says, I mean I know Cas isn't, maybe there are others like Cas.

"There are others like me, but many of my brothers are not as lenient as I am." My heart stopped. I peered up to see him sitting on the ground beside me.

"Lenient Cas? How so?" I closed the bible and crossed my legs.

"Most of my brothers would have taken you to heaven and locked you some where safe, lucky for you I was told to keep watch over you." Yeah, just my luck. He seemed to glow as he stared at me, or maybe the sun was in my eyes, either way I was completely in awe.

"I sure am one luck girl." I sighed looking down at my hands. He made me so nervous, and I wasn't the nervous type. There was something about Castiel that brought out my romantic side.

My breath caught as I saw him awkwardly wriggle closer. He was like a child, so awkward and inexperienced, I mean so was I, but I had seen my brothers with countless girls, and I knew how romance was supposed to go. Not that Angel would ever try to date the spawn of Satan, at least I didn't thinks so.

"Do Angels have, well, romantic partners Cas?" I asked in a squeak of a voice, wow, I've never lost my nerve this bad before. I remembered back in school, a kid had tried to push me against the lockers and kiss me; I told him to take a hike and gave him a swift kick in the nuts, scared out of my wits. After that he started calling me "the red haired whore" and telling all the kids in class that I had tried to kiss him. Man the kid got a serious Dean ass whooping. I lost all my interest in relationships after that, until now.

"Though out history we are known to mate with humans, yes, take your mother for example." A frown crossed my face.

"Does my father even count as an Angel?" I swallowed my pride and leant my head on his shoulder. He froze a second and then relaxed, leaning his head against mine, sighing.

"Yes, he is still an Angel." I watched as his actions became bold and he grabbed my hand, encasing my small slender fingers in his large strong hand. I became aware of the feeling of his skin on my skin.

"I won't be like him Castiel, I'll be different." I cuddled into his side. He didn't flinch or move away, he moved closer, gripping my hand tighter.

"I know you will. You have your brothers to keep you sane." I smiled at that, my brothers have always kept me sane.

"ELLA?!" I heard Dean yell from outside the scrap metal.

"Until next time." I turned to see Castiel just a second away from my lips, his warm breath washing over me, seeping through his slightly parted lips. In a moment of utter recklessness, his lips crashed into mine. My hands shot up to his face, shocked, this was my first kiss, ever. He moved his lips slowly against mine, powerful and burning. He wanted it to last just as much as I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck; his hands went to grip my waist. We fell back against a car behind me. I gasped, my lips parting allowing his exploring tongue access. He seemed suddenly urgent, kissing my with all his might. I kissed him back with all I could muster amongst all my shock. He pulled back slowly his forehead pressed against mine. I gasped for air as he stared into my wide eyes.

"Be careful." His whispered once, then he was gone. My arms dropped to my sides, bracing myself on the dirt.

"El's?" Dean popped his head around the corner, spying me sitting with my back up against a rust truck door, my chest heaving like I had just been in a fierce battle.

"Are you ok?" He gasped pulling me up into his arms, studying my wide eyes and shocked features.

"I'm perfect." I sighed smiling so wide I felt like I was going to burst.

* * *

**ohhhhhhhh deem feels :) **


End file.
